eraser bits
by reviee
Summary: AU. SASUSAKU. In which Sakura chucks an eraser at Sasuke's chicken-butt head.


**a/n: **Because I got really embarrassed after throwing an eraser at the hot guy in my class today. Sue me. :D

**summary: **AU. SasuSaku. In which Sakura gets mad and chucks an eraser at Sasuke's chicken-butt head.

* * *

**Eraser Bits

* * *

**

Oh my god, oh my _freaking_ god. I just… I just whipped an eraser at his head. Oh my god, oh my god, _OH MY GOD._ And it _hit._ It like _bounced _off his head. It was a _full_ eraser too. Like it was _new._ God, it must've hurt. Damn, now I'm feeling guilty now.

(No, I'm not. He deserved it. Shame on him.)

"I can't believe you _did_ that." Ino deadpanned next to me. "He's not going to fall head over heels for you _now_!"

So today, I threw an eraser – a full, new, almost unused eraser – at the love of my life, the most gorgeous man on earth's head. I've got guilt bubbling in my stomach, Ino worrying about me living alone for the rest of my life and fangirls breathing down my neck. FML.

"It's fine," I grunted.

See, I don't normally do violent things like turn around abruptly and chuck an eraser at an incredibly gorgeous guy's head. But you see, he _really_ asked for it.

Okay so maybe he is the love of my life, the most gorgeous man on earth, my soon-to-be mancandy but that doesn't mean I have to _know_ him right? In fact, I met him two hours ago. But though my first impression was good, the first words that came out of his mouth _sucked_.

This is what happened.

"Hey, Temeeee!" Naruto yells across the freaking room at the totally, incredibly, amazingly, drop-dead _gorgeous_ man that has just walked in.

He takes long stride and in no time is right in front of me and Naruto.

"TEME SIT BEHIND ME AND SAKURA-CHAN!"

He grunts and takes a seat behind us. Naruto, naturally, started babbling away and I was just scribbling and writing in my agenda.

"Is her hair naturally pink?" Okay, so I was used to it.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's hair is naturally pink. Isn't it gorgeeeeous?"

Sasuke was silent for two seconds – contemplating if my hair was gorgeous or not probably. "She looks like a freak."

I think Naruto's mouth dropped because he stayed silent. _No one _calls me a freak. Even if they are incredibly hot or whatnot.

So… I turned around, all the while grabbing my eraser, and chucked it at his head. Like full-on, with my superhuman strength.

And right now – all I remember is how it bounced off his head.

* * *

After that crazy fiasco, I had to walk around for the rest of the day with my purple (omg, it was _CINAMOROLL._ Seriously, the name itself is gorgeous but then you look at the thing itself and HOLY SHIT, blows you away.) hoodie's hood over my head.

I think it was scaring people away.

So that's how I ended up at this bus stop, slouching against the glass like a loser. I even had my nerdy, huge-framed glasses on. Seriously, I looked like one of those girls who ran away from home. With my pink hair, I looked like a rebel.

"Hey,"

I didn't even look up. My ethics teacher always told me pimps go to bus stops to pick up runaway girls and force them into prostitution. I don't feel like talking to a pimp right now.

Then I heard someone sit down next to me.

I turned and was about to tell the pimp to _fuck off_ when I saw Sasuke.

The guy I chucked an eraser at this morning.

"Hi." I said sheepishly. "Sorry for this morning," I mumbled.

He didn't look away or anything cowardly like that. He shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

I was going to yell at him for being rude, but then I realized I caused him enough damage for one day. So yeah, I just kept my mouth shut.

"I want coffee." He suddenly said.

I looked at him dumbly. Why do I care if you want coffee? Get your own damn coffee. Speaking of coffee, I want to go to Starbucks right n—

OHHHH. Play it cool, Sakura.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" I asked hesitantly.

He smirked. "You're paying."

* * *

**a/n: **Really wanted to write something like this for a long timeeee. I'm not really guilty for throwing that eraser at that hot guy so… Yeah. HAHAHA. He deserved it. HES GOING TO PK! D: Oh btw, follow me on TUMBLR: euphiee (dot) tumblr (dot) com.


End file.
